To Hell And Back
by ViceCity86
Summary: Packie and the others survived the events that happened on Rock Island. Now they have to put their lives back together... or try to.
1. Chapter 1

"Young lady? Show me your hand." Hoyt says, Carly revealing her hand of cards to be a royal flush. Packie reached down for his knife but Hoyt grabbed his… Carly gripping the blade.

"I don't fucking think so! You already had Buck rape Dash, had me torture Jimmy and had Grant killed! Your reign of terror ends now, Volker!" Carly shouts, pulling on the knife as the door flew open and a flare arrow flew into Hoyt's right eye, making him scream in pain and fall to the ground as Midnight walked in.

"Who… the fuck… ARE YOU?!" Hoyt shouts as Midnight approached him, another flare arrow aimed at Hoyt, Packie pulling Carly out of the way.

"I'm your fucking worst nightmare!" Midnight yelled.

Hoyt lunged at her, Carly crash tackling him and stabbing Hoyt right between the ribcage and right hip before handing the knife to Midnight.

"Finish this bastard off. I'm gonna go find Jimmy." Carly says.

"Packie, go with her." Midnight says before Carly and Packie leave.

"They'll find you… I still-" Hoyt says, Midnight stabbing him right in the neck and causing Hoyt to choke to death on his own blood.

"They can come looking all they want, I'll just take them all down. No-one fucks with my family." Midnight says.

Midnight left, finding Carly and Packie, who were helping Jimmy out of a plane.

"Damn it, Midnight. I owe you big time." Jimmy says, Midnight seeing his poorly bandaged shoulder that failed to stop the bleeding bullet wound as well as the bruises from Carly being forced to torture Jimmy.

The four went to the boat, Midnight seeing Johnny's broken arm and leg.

"Who the fuck-" Midnight says.

"Did this? Vaas, before Carly caught up with us and killed him. Jimmy, you look like hell." Johnny says.

"So do you, Johnny. Come on, let's get the hell off this island." Jimmy says before he, Carly, Johnny, Packie, Midnight, Dash and Daisy got on the boat.

Packie sped off, driving the boat away from Rock Island. Carly glanced back at the island as she gripped Johnny's hand, Johnny squeezing Carly's left hand reassuringly.

"It's over with… we got out alive, sugar." Johnny says, Carly finally letting herself grieve for Grant and Alec.

"All Alec wanted… was to see his little girl again. All Grant wanted… was to go home." Carly says as tears fell down her face, Johnny hugging her.

"We got out alive… they can't hurt anyone else." Midnight says, lightly squeezing Carly's right hand.

It was a few hours later with Packie's crazy driving when the group ended up in Thailand, Jimmy, Dash, Johnny, Packie and Carly being checked out by doctors, despite Carly insisting she was okay after being knocked out repeatedly, nearly drowning, being in a helicopter crash and being shot, the lighter that Vaas had put in Carly's shirt pocket having stopped the bullet from hitting Carly's heart. Surprisingly, Carly wasn't badly injured, just bruises and cuts.

Carly looked at her phone, seeing multiple missed calls and voicemail messages from Sam, Sally, Immy, Rys, Craig, K8lynn, Ashley, the rest of the Philips siblings, the LS Hunterz, the Lost MC, Trevor, Lester, Franklin, Lamar, Michael, Tracey, Jack, Connor, Gerry, Adam and Niko.

Carly limped out to the reception desk and dialed Michael's number first.

"Hello?" Michael asks after answering it.

"Dad." Carly says, Michael sighing in relief.

"You're okay. They're okay, they made it out alive!" Michael says to everyone who was worried about the group.

"We all did… literally went through hell to get out alive." Carly says, feeling one of Johnny's arms wrap around her waist, despite his left arm being in a cast and Johnny having to use crutches to keep from falling and further injuring his broken right leg.

"Put her on speaker!" Trevor demands.

"Shut up, Trevor!" Michael shouts.

"Yeah, old man! Purple eyes is gonna be back before we know it, probably with a mini Klebitz growing in her belly!" Kyle says, Trevor shouting at him.

"Kyle, you wiseass!" Carly says, Johnny lightly kissing her on her forehead.

"Yeah, little bro! Stop antagonizing people!" Ashley says before Kyle hands her the phone.

"Ash, hey. Has everyone over there been going crazy these past 3 weeks?" Carly says.

"Crazy doesn't begin to describe the hell of 3 weeks that's been happening, particularly to us LS Hunterz." Ashley says.

"Rival gangs or are you guys fighting with each other?" Johnny asks.

"Both. Chris and Trent are both in jail after getting busted on a drug deal, Meth lab got blown up by those fucking Ballas. Tommy's hacking laptop has been smashed and Rex and Tex are not speaking to each other, have no idea why. It's been hell over here." Ashley says.

"Sorry, guys… been hell on that island too… but I'll tell you all when we get back… except Dash needs to tell Niko what happened to her." Carly says, Ashley noticing the tone of Carly's voice.

"Give me the phone!" Trevor shouts, Carly flinching out of instinct.

"Go and jack off in a sock!" Ashley yelled back.

"Oh, uh… Midnight wants to talk to him." Carly says as Midnight walks over, Carly handing the phone to Midnight as Ashley handed her phone to Trevor.

"Now you listen up, Carly Jade-" Trevor shouts, thinking Carly was still on the other end of the line.

"And that is no way to speak to anyone Trevor!" Midnight says.

"Midnight, what the hell has gotten into you?!" Trevor says angrily.

"Me?! You're the one screaming at Carly after she and the others barely escaped being killed!" Midnight says.

"How did they escape anyway?!" Trevor asks as Carly and Johnny sit down, Johnny wrapping his arms around Carly.

"I'm not going to tell you, you'll shove me into a fucking nuthouse!" Midnight says.

"Who the hell-" Trevor shouts, cut off by Midnight hanging up on him before she walked over and hugged Carly and Johnny.

"Why would Trevor put you in the nuthouse if you told him about how we escaped?" Johnny asks.

"The main reason that I went to that island was because I heard Ryan say _"Midnight! Get out to that island, they are in danger!"_." Midnight says.

"Spirits usually try to reach out to someone when they're in trouble." Carly says, Midnight noticing that Carly had felt like another spirit was there on the island with her… Brad's.

The second that everyone was deemed okay to leave the hospital, they caught the next plane to Los Santos. Carly fell asleep, Johnny lightly rubbing her back when he saw the agitated look on Carly's face.

"Trevor better not start yelling at us when we get home." Dash says, Midnight noticing that Dash was rather quiet and badly traumatized from being violated by Buck.

"If he does, I'll yell back at him." Midnight says.

"Thanks, Midnight." Dash says, resting her head against the headrest and closing her eyes, reminding Midnight of how Gionna behaved after she was attacked when she was 13. Midnight reached over and pulled a sleeping Dash into a hug.

The plane eventually reached LS International, everyone getting off of it. Michael was the first to hug Carly, who immediately returned the hug.

"I missed you, Dad." Carly says, Michael lightly kissing Carly on her forehead. The two let go, Carly and Trevor looking at each other… and Trevor moving towards Carly, startling her to where Johnny, despite being barely able to walk, stepped in front of Carly, which angered Trevor.

"Don't try anything Trevor, I still got one flare arrow left. I will shove it so far up your ass that you'll have something to be angry about." Midnight says.

"Why shouldn't I be angry right now when Klebitz tries to stop me from hugging my niece?!" Trevor says.

"Did you even care that during those three weeks, we were tortured, brutalized and almost died, you fucking lunatic?!" Dash yells, Trevor seeing pure rage in her eyes.

"If he did, he wouldn't be screaming his head off right now." Carly says, the pain she felt from the helicopter crashing hitting her completely.

"I thought you promised that you wouldn't yell at them." Ashley says walking over. Carly almost screaming at what she had seen. Ashley's left arm was completely burned and there was a massive gash down the right side of her face.

"What the hell happened?!" Carly asks.

"Me and Scott were in basement when the lab exploded." Ashley says.

The group ended up at Johnny and Carly's house, Carly heading into her and Johnny's room and pulling her clothes off and heading into the bathroom after Johnny had gotten cleaned off and dressed in clean clothes. Midnight walked in, seeing that Johnny had propped his broken leg and arm up on pillows.

"I bet you're glad to be home." Midnight says.

"Damn right… Vaas actually buried Carly under countless bodies after he thought he had killed her." Johnny says, startling and angering Midnight.

"I should have came with you guys instead of staying here." Midnight says.

"Trevor would've ripped my heart out if you had died on that island, Midnight… hell, Carly and I would never forgive ourselves and I know Gionna would be devastated if she lost you." Johnny says.

"I know... but if I was there, I could save you guys sooner instead of letting all of these things happen to you." Midnight says before sighing.

The bathroom door opened about a half hour later and Carly walked out, dressed in a red racerback tank top and navy pajama shorts, Midnight pulling her into a hug.

"Is everyone else okay?" Carly asks.

"Yeah, they're okay." Midnight says, Carly seeing that Midnight was holding something back.

"Is it Dash, did Buck damage her more than she said?!" Carly asks as they let go, Carly trying to find Dash but Midnight stopping her.

"No, no it's not that. I was wondering… how much more can we really take of this chaos before we completely break into pieces?" Midnight says, Carly and Johnny having wondered the same thing too.

"I don't know… I know there's gonna be a day where we wake up and our legs… just give out and we can't keep on running anymore." Carly says, Johnny remembering that Michael had said that after being rescued from the Triads.

"There is. I'm… gonna go talk to Packie." Midnight says before hugging Carly and Johnny. Midnight walked out of the room, seeing Packie on the phone.

"Here she is. It's your doctor." Packie says, handing Midnight the phone.

"Hello?" Midnight says… before smiling. "Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure? Thank you so much sir, thank you." She says before hanging up.

"Test results came back?" Packie asks, remembering that Midnight had a doctor's appointment just before Packie left.

"Yes and everything came back fine, the mass removed from my kidney isn't cancerous." Midnight says before the two hug.

"You had me scared there for a second, Midnight. I don't think I can go on living if I lost you." Packie says before the two kiss.

"Right now… I'm just glad you're all home. You guys really had me scared to death." Midnight says as they let go.

Meanwhile, Carly and Johnny were lying on the bed, holding each other.

"For a second-" Carly says.

"You thought we were gonna lose Midnight… I thought so too. I've known her for most of my life, she and Gionna are basically my sisters… I couldn't imagine losing either of them like I couldn't imagine losing you… but we're home now and we can heal from what happened. Live our lives however we want." Johnny says before they kiss. "But let's give ourselves time to heal physically before you and I start trying for a family of our own." He says, Carly nodding in agreement before the two fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Hold her down!" Hoyt ordered as the pirates struggled but managed to force a screaming and grief stricken Carly down as she tried to help Packie, who had a knife through his neck._

" _Packie!" Carly screams as tears fell down her face. "Packie, wake up, please!" She cried, Hoyt pulling her by her hair and forcing her to look at him. "You… you evil bastard." She growled._

" _I like that, Carly… so I'm only gonna take one finger." Hoyt says as Carly's left arm was held down, Hoyt bringing the machete down and slicing Carly's ring finger off, Carly screaming in agonizing pain..._

Carly's eyes snapped open as she looked around, finding herself in her and Johnny's house as Johnny wrapped his right arm around her, his left arm propped up on a pillow as well as his right leg.

"It's okay, darling. It was just a bad dream." Johnny says softly, kissing Carly's forehead. Carly carefully moved closer to Johnny, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm just glad we all got off that damned island… I wish Dennis would've..." Carly says.

"I know but he said it can be peaceful again with Vaas, Hoyt and Buck gone… I hope he's right." Johnny says.

"Me too, Johnny… me too." Carly says before the two kiss again. As much as they wanted to, they were gonna have to wait until they were healed up physically to try for a little one.

For now, they were just content to hold each other and kiss, glad to be alive.

 **Meanwhile…**

Niko and Dash were walking around, trying to clear their heads... that was when they heard a drunk Midnight singing _Wake Me Up When September Ends_ by Green Day.

"Hey, guys!" Midnight says, Packie's car pulling up and Packie getting out.

"Midnight, you had me scared to death!" Packie says, Midnight running over and hugging him.

"You know how it happens, you start drinking and then you blackout." Midnight slurred.

Niko spoke in Serbian, Dash laughing a bit.

"Hey, I don't drink that much." Dash says, lightly shoving Niko.

Midnight dialed Carly's number, Carly answering.

"You're drinking at 9am?" Carly asks.

"And is that a crime?" Midnight asks. "Plus, I was drinking last night." She adds.

"I worry about you, Aunt M." Carly says, Midnight noticing that Carly's voice was rough.

"You okay?" Midnight asks.

"I had… a nightmare… is Packie there?" Carly says, Packie looking at Midnight, who mouthed _'Nightmare about losing you.'_ and Packie nodding.

"Yeah he's here. Do you want to talk to him?" Midnight says.

"Yes…" Carly says, Midnight handing the phone to Packie. "Hey, buddy. I love you, my brother." She says.

"I love you too, kiddo. Sorry about the drunk Midnight. Ever since that cancer scare, she's been living life to the edge." Packie says.

"Fear can bring out a lot of things in people… you've just gotta tell everyone you love that you love them because… you never know if that'll be the last time you see them." Carly says.

"That is true… I'm gonna try to get Midnight to sober up. Niko, Dash, help me out?" Packie says, Niko and Dash helping Midnight to the car.

"She's right…" Midnight says.

"Thinking about Ryan?" Dash asks. Midnight nodding before breaking into tears.

"You would've loved him… he was such a good kid." Midnight says, Dash hugging her. "If I hadn't suggest that we all run away, he would still be alive." She says.

"You were doing what you could to protect him… Sally and I left here years ago to escape the past… remember when I said that my dad attacked me when I was 7?" Dash says.

"I remember…" Midnight says.

"I hated that son of a bitch after that… I didn't trust anyone except Sally. When she and I did come back here, we found out that the last girl he tried to violate killed him. Ironically, it was Carly." Dash says, Midnight's eyes widening in shock as they let go.

"I wonder if it's still there where we left it." Midnight says.

"If what is where M?" Niko asks.

"The bucket lists that me, T and Ryan made when we were younger." Midnight says.

"Might be. Come on, let's go check up on Carly and Johnny." Packie says before the group left.

Carly heard a knock at the door a while later and opened it, letting Niko, Dash, Packie and Midnight in as Johnny tried to brace himself on the crutches.

"I hate these fucking things." Johnny mutters as Carly and Midnight help him sit down.

"How do you think I felt when Billy decided it was a good idea to break my left leg when I was 15?" Packie says, Niko heading into the kitchen to make some coffee as Tommy dragged Rex and Tex into the house.

"Are you two still not speaking to each other?" Carly asks.

"Why would you bring him anywhere near me?!" Tex demanded, giving Rex a evil eye.

"Boys, stop acting like children!" Carly says, Rex throwing a pillow at her. "Oh, real mature, Rex." She says sarcastically, helping prop Johnny's broken leg up on the pillow.

"What happened to bros for life?!" Rex asks, looking at Tex. Tex responded by rolling his eyes at him.

"For fuck's sake, stop acting like little kids! How would you guys be acting if one or both of you were repeatedly tortured by psychotic animals on a fucking island for almost a month?!" Carly yells at them, startling everyone with how quick she lost her temper.

"I'm sorry, brother." Tex says.

"Bros for like again?" Rex asks.

"Bros for life." Tex says before the two hug.

Carly leaned against Johnny, who reached over and hugged her, knowing that the hell she endured from Vaas and Hoyt took it's toll on her.

"I was scared I'd lose you." Carly says as tears ran down her face, Johnny kissing her on her forehead. Carly looked over towards Midnight, who was looking something up on her phone.

"We all could use time away from here." Midnight says.

"Where you thinking exactly?" Johnny asks.

"Canada. I've got some unfinished business up there." Midnight says.

' _Maybe some time away would do us all some good… they're gone, they can't hurt us anymore.'_ Carly thought, trying to reassure herself.

But after Grant's and Alec's deaths, Carly knew there would always be another psycho out there that turns up after a few are killed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about the late update on this one.**

 **A few weeks later…**

Carly stopped running her hands over her body when she felt Johnny's arms wrap around her waist, lifting her head up as he kissed her neck.

"Of course I'm not the only one having trouble sleeping." Carly says, her voice between a whisper and a normal tone as Johnny's right hand drifted down, lightly massaging Carly inner right thigh and causing a moan to escape her mouth… she just loved being touched there and Johnny knew it.

Johnny teased her a bit, wanting Carly worked up… he drifted his hand back up, lightly stroking her between her legs, making Carly moan again as Johnny rubbed up against her.

"Let me know how bad you want it…" Johnny whispered in Carly's ear, making the 20 year old's heart raced faster.

"Quit teasing and… let's make a baby." Carly says, having not taken her pill and knowing that Johnny wasn't wearing a condom.

Johnny stopped the teasing, spun Carly around and pinned her up against the shower wall, kissing her as her legs drifted apart, Johnny moving closer and forward, Carly tossing her head back and moaning out as Johnny pulled her closer, pushing himself deeper into her.

Johnny wasted no more time, unapologetically thrusting himself quickly in her as Carly picked up her speed to match his, their respective moans getting louder.

With one final thrust, Carly and Johnny screamed out as their bodies spasmed, both falling to the red and white tile floor. Carly and Johnny were too out of breath to speak, Johnny reaching up and turning the shower off before removing himself from Carly and pulling her up to her feet.

Both helped each other out of the bathroom and to their bed, lying down and pulling the bedsheets over themselves before holding each other and drifting off into peaceful sleep.

Peaceful sleep was not so easy for Tommy and Lexi, who had decided to crash at Carly and Johnny's house.

"I hope they thoroughly decontaminate that shower before using it again! What happened to keeping sex in a bed?!" Tommy mutters after pulling the pillow off of his ears.

"Carly's adventurous side happened… I'm surprised that they haven't resorted to using a whip and leather straps yet." Lexi mumbles, Tommy snickering.

"That's it, no more _Fifty Shades Of Grey_ for you." Tommy says.

"That was actually _Fifty Shades_ _Darker_ and _Fifty Shades Freed_ that I was watching the other night, Tommy." Lexi says.

"Doesn't matter, no more of that for you." Tommy says.

"Anton dared me to watch that with him! It was his idea!" Lexi says, Tommy laughing a little.

"Damn, that Anton guy!" Tommy says, Lexi giggling.

"And don't you say that you don't want me to hang out with him anymore. Anton is my best friend." Lexi says.

"Lexi, baby, I wouldn't never do that you." Tommy says.

Lexi lightly shoved him and kissed him as the front door knob turned but didn't open, Jack cursing in Japanese.

"Got an idea." Lexi whispers before winking at Tommy. Tommy knowing what to yell.

"Piss off Jack, we're having a moment!" Tommy yells.

"Fine, I'll just go sneak in through the window!" Jack says, startling Tommy.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you!" Lexi yells.

"Didn't say the guest bedroom window, Tiger Eye!" Jack says before trying to sneak in to Carly and Johnny's room.

"I'll shove a hunting rifle up your ass and pull the trigger, idiot!" Carly says, making Jack jump away from the window.

"Hate to say it Jack but I told you so!" Lexi yells.

"That'll be Uncle Idiot in about 9 months… and decontaminate that shower, half pint!" Jack says.

"Here's an idea, go spend time with Rey!" Carly says.

"I say that we get the hell out of here before tiny explodes." Tommy whispers to Lexi.

"She'll calm down… anyway, what do you think their kid will be?" Lexi whispers.

"Maybe a boy. I'm going to start the Hunterz betting pool on the gender." Tommy says, unaware that Carly heard him.

"Wait until I know first before you start making bets, Tomboy." Carly says, Tommy turning around and seeing Carly in her pajamas.

"Well you are pretty damn lucky that me and Lexi aren't naked." Tommy says, in a joking tone.

"Unlike Jake when he caught you and Lexi in the hotel hot tub in Vice City." Carly says before letting Jack in, the two hugging.

"Next time, don't turn your phone off, Caroline." Jack says, calling Carly by her given name.

"You having nightmares again, Jack?" Carly asks after they let go.

"Yeah… and-" Jack says, Rey walking in followed by Lex and Scott.

"These two also had trouble sleeping!" Rey says, her raven hair now cut to her shoulders.

"Not my fault that Scott slept walked all the way out to the mountains." Lex says.

"Scott, seriously?" Johnny says after walking out into the room, dressed in pajamas as well.

"I'm sorry that I'm a fucking sleep walker, alright?!" Scott snaps.

Carly felt a bit uncomfortable at that moment, remembering that the last time Scott was sleepwalking, he almost chopped her right arm off, having mistaken her for an intruder.

"You okay there, tiny?" Scott asks.

"Yeah… I'm just-" Carly says, turning the lights on as being in the darkened house was starting to get to her. Johnny pulled Carly into his arms, the two of them hugging.

The two went back into their room, Carly lighting a candle before she and Johnny lie down.

"I've never seen Scott snap at anyone like that before. Usually he's so laid-back and hardly yells at his friends." Carly says.

"We're two of his closest friends… you think he was scared that we…" Johnny says.

"Wouldn't come back alive?... I was scared we wouldn't make it off that island… I'm really glad Midnight showed up when she did." Carly says as Johnny hugged her again.

A knock was heard and the two let go, Carly immediately opening the door and Scott hugging her.

"It's okay, buddy. I know you didn't mean to." Carly says as Scott cried so hard that he could barely speak, Carly rubbing her hand up and down Scott's back.

"I'm sorry, tiny." Scott manages to say through the sobs.

Carly lightly stroked Scott's hair as if he was an upset child. Scott didn't mind it though but Jake tilted his head to the side in confusion when he stopped halfway down the hallway.

"Scott are you trying to give the drugs up again?" Jake asks.

"Managed to, I think… I haven't done any cocaine in over a month." Scott says.

When Scott woke up in the morning, he checked on Carly as Johnny was trying to find something for breakfast. Scott walked over and sat down, lightly rubbing Carly's arm as tears ran down her face while she slept.

"Grant… please, wake up." Carly cried out, Scott brushing her tears away. Carly had only spoken about Grant Brody once and although she hadn't known him long, they had quickly become friends… now he was gone, having been shot in the throat by Vaas as Grant and Carly tried to escape the prison camp.

Scott looked up, seeing Midnight.

"It's bad, isn't it? She and the others only wanted some time away from Trevor." Midnight says.

"And this happens… tortured, two of them killed, Carly almost killed and buried under dead bodies, being forced to torture Jimmy… how any of them made it out the same people they were is… well, they aren't the same." Scott says. "Still planning that trip to Canada?" He asks.

"I don't think I will be able go to find those bucket list anymore." Midnight says.

"You said you and Packie were trying… did it work?" Scott asks as Carly opened her eyes, sleepily lifting her head up and jumping back because she couldn't see Midnight or Scott clearly, her vision was slightly blurry. Carly rubbed her eyes, clearing her vision.

"Sorry, guys." Carly says, Midnight lightly hugging her and Carly returning the hug.

"It's all good." Midnight says as they let go.

Carly's phone rang, Carly picking it up and seeing it as an unknown number.

"Hello?" Carly says, the person on the other line not speaking at first. "Hoyt, you bastard, if you survived that-" She shouts, startling Brad.

"Carly, it's okay, kiddo." Brad says, Carly's mouth falling open in shock.

"Uncle Brad?" Carly says as Ashley walks in, her eyes widening. Ashley walked over, gently taking the phone from Carly.

"Brad?" Ashley asks.

"Hey, Ash… I got out of Bolingbroke, I've been there this whole time. Don't know what's going on, they just released me and someone named Willis gave me Carly's number." Brad says.

"Willis Huntley, that's the CIA agent who helped me kill Vaas." Carly says as Johnny walks in.

"So where are you headed?" Ashley asks Brad.

"Chumash… Barbareno road, right?" Brad says.

"Yep, just don't startle her again!" Dash says.

"Is that Dash with him?" Carly asks.

"Yeah, it is." Brad says.

"Yeah and hopefully, everyone there is okay?" Dash asks.

"I… kind of freaked out a bit last night, snapped at everyone." Scott says.

"And there is going to be a little one here soon." Midnight says.

"Midnight, right? Congratulations, then." Brad says.

"Thanks. Can you tell Dash for me please?" Midnight says.

"Already did. On my way there." Brad says before the call ends, Carly standing up and disappearing into the bathroom, splashing some cold water on her face.

Carly applied some makeup, deodorant and white gardenia and neroli scented perfume before getting dressed, walking back into the room and finding Johnny in there.

"The others went into the living room?" Carly asks.

"Yeah… you nervous about seeing Brad again?" Johnny asks.

"Yeah… been almost 17 years. What if he's not the same person he was? What if he's crazy like Trevor and tries to kill you?" Carly says, Johnny lightly placing his hands on her shoulders.

"No one is gonna kill me. And I doubt that Brad is that deranged, darling." Johnny says, the two kissing as Jack walked in, covering his eyes.

"Scarred for life, scarred for life!" Jack shouts.

"Hey, that's my line!" Scott yells.

Carly doubled over in laughter, Johnny also laughing.

"Seriously, Jack… chill out, man. Camari once said she caught you kissing Rey." Carly says.

Ashley heard a knock at the door and opened it, immediately hugging Brad.

"I missed you too! And damn, you got pretty tall." Brad says.

"Yeah… now don't freak out but Carly's married now." Ashley says as they let go, Brad blinking in shock. "And if you do freak out, so god help me, I will kick your ass." She says.

"I'm not gonna freak out… I just wish I had been there to see you both grow up." Brad says as Carly and Johnny walk out, Carly and Brad immediately hugging.

"Damn, I missed you." Carly says, Brad seeing that she had been crying.

"Willis told me what happened on that island… I'm sorry you went through that." Brad says as they let go, Brad and Johnny shaking hands. "You be good to my niece and we won't have any problems. Okay?" He says.

"You got it. So why did Huntley have you released and who's buried up in Ludendorff anyway?" Johnny says.

"FIB created a wax skeleton… thankfully, it never gets too warm in Ludendorff." Brad says, everyone hearing Trevor's Bodhi screech to a stop outside.

"Aw, fuck." Carly mutters, surprising Brad with her language.

"I will deal with that one." Ashley says before cracking her knuckles and walking outside.

"Out of my way, Ash!" Trevor yells.

"Hell no! Why the hell are you here anyway?! You never liked Brad!" Ashley growls.

"Never like Brad?! Brad is dead, he has been for years!" Trevor yelled angrily.

"Do I look dead to you, T?!" Brad says, Trevor's eyes widening in shock.

"But… I saw you get shot in the head!" Trevor says, yelling the last part.

"Yeah and Carly saw you running off like a coward, I heard her shouting for you but you just fucked off without a second thought to anyone else!" Brad says, Trevor getting angrier.

"Just fuck off out of here Trevor! None of us want you to be a part of lives anymore!" Ashley yells.

"I do whatever I fucking please! No one tells me what I can and can't fucking-" Trevor shouts, Carly getting fed up and shooting Trevor with a tranquilizer pistol, Trevor falling to the ground.

"I know what I've got to do." Ashley says, before dragging Trevor's body to her Jeep and tossing him into the tray.

Trevor woke up tied to a utility post and missing his clothes, with a sign tied to him saying _'Beat me, I have candy inside!'_ as Franklin got out of his Buffalo S.

"Man, what the hell happened to you?!" Franklin asks after laughing.

"Everyone is a fucking Judas!" Trevor yells.

"Dude, the only traitor is you! You tried to stop Carly and Johnny's wedding, tied Rys to a utility post when you caught him and Sam having sex and even cut the brake lines to Clint's Impala, injuring Carly as she was the one driving it! They're not the traitors!" Franklin says, taking a picture of Trevor and sending it to Lamar.

' _Man, what the hell happened to crazy dude?!'_ Lamar replied.

' _I think that Ash was the one behind this. You better ask her.'_ Franklin texts back.

' _Trickster always has something in mind. Hey, you check up on Carly yet?'_ Lamar replies.

' _No not yet. I will go and check on them and leave Trevor tied up.'_ Franklin replies before getting in his car and leaving a screaming Trevor behind.

Franklin stopped in front of the Klebitz house, walking in and seeing Carly in a room, measuring part of it for a crib.

"Hey, Frank. So where'd you find the loon?" Carly says.

"Tied up by the Senora Freeway… what you thinking there?" Franklin says.

"Hoping this room is big enough… I went off the pill and Johnny threw out his condoms. Midnight and Packie are also having a kid… and speaking of things like this, when will you and Immy settle down?" Carly says as Ashley walked in, Carly accidentally cutting her index finger when the metal part of the measuring tape pinched it and Carly lightly shaking her left hand as Franklin searched for bandaids.

"I hate those measuring tapes." Carly says after standing up, pressing her right hand to her finger to stop the bleeding. Franklin came back with a box of bandaids and Neosporin, Carly patching her finger up.

"I've got one that's got a plastic end if you want to borrow it." Ashley says.

Carly nodded, Ashley noticing that Carly was wondering if Trevor had managed to get himself untied yet.

"Don't worry Carly. Those knots are going to keep him busy for hours." Ashley says.

"I hope so." Carly says.

 **Three weeks later...**

Carly found herself waiting for the timer to go off when she heard the flick of a lighter.

"No smoking in the house, Brad!" Carly says.

"Sorry kiddo." Brad says before walking out to the backyard where Ashley was lighting a cigarette up as well.

"Got busted?" Ashley asks.

"Yep. She bought one of the more advanced tests that also estimates the time frame of the pregnancy." Brad says.

"Okay. I thought you might want this back." Ashley says before tossing Brad's old dragon shaped lighter to him.

"You held onto this?" Brad asks.

"Yep… ah, damn, how long has she been in there?" Ashley says, putting her cigarette out as Carly walked out… smiling and showing them the test that said _Positive 3 weeks_ in the display screen.

"You better come over here without that cigarette Brad." Ashley says.

"I've been trying to quit but every time, the shaking sets in and the withdrawal drives me nuts!" Brad says, him and Carly hugging.

"Scott called earlier, he's handling being off the Coke much better." Carly says as Johnny walks over to them.

"Well, that's good… and Mikey just called, they detained Trevor at Fort Zancudo." Johnny says, him and Carly kissing. Ashley's phone chimed, a text from Lex.

' _Left Trevor as a present FZ. U can thank me later A.'_ Lex texts.

' _Thanks, L. Oh, Carly's pregnant!'_ Ashley replies.

' _$50 says it's a girl.'_ Lex texts.

' _Let the betting pool began. May the odds be ever in your favour.'_ Ashley replies.

"He's betting it's a girl, isn't he?" Carly asks.

"Yep." Ashley says.

"Same ol Lex, never gonna change." Carly says before opening the door and letting Scott in. "Hey, there." She says as they hug, Scott's eyes less bloodshot and him looking like he had been getting more sleep.

"Hey, went to a support group today and met a few people." Scott says. "Oh before I forget, guess what I found in my mailbox and yours?" He says.

"If it's another balloon filled with itching powder, I'm busting Tommy's head open!" Carly says.

"No, open it and have a look." Scott says, handing Carly a silver envelope.

Carly opened it, pulling out a folded note and opening it.

' _You're probably wondering why I've written this… no one's going anywhere near those bucket lists, got it, Carly Jade?!'_

"What doesn't Trevor want us to know?" Carly mutters.

"Well that's why Midnight has told me where to find them and-" Scott says, before pulling out three bits of paper and let out a victory laugh "-I went and got them." He finishes.

"What does it say on them? Trevor, Ryan and Midnight wrote them a long time ago." Brad says.

"Well Midnight's one is pretty much adventurous things, like base jumping from Mount Everest all those crazy stunts. Ryan had a really cool bucket list, one that he wrote which had me in tears from laughter was to be..." Scott says before he laughed, calming down eventually. "And Trevor's, well... I haven't looked at that one yet." He says.

"Sounded like Ryan was a fun kid… and what is Trevor trying to hide? He wrote that a long time ago." Carly says, Ashley opening the envelope and reading Trevor's bucket list.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, from what I can see… wait a minute-" Ashley says, stopping halfway down the list.

"Ash, what did he write?" Carly asks, jumping back when Trevor kicked the door open and charged in.

"Give me that fucking list! It wasn't meant for anyone else to read!" Trevor yells, Johnny standing protectively in front of Carly.

"You want it?! You gotta catch me!" Ashley says before running out of the house.

Trevor chased after Ashley, both ending up by the Zancudo River.

"Ashley… why did that list matter… so fucking much?!" Trevor asks in between deep breaths.

"Because we wanna know what you've been hiding. Shouldn't have sent that threat in the letter." Ashley says.

"Why not just ask me?!" Trevor yells.

"Because you've never told the truth about anything… so who is the woman you fucked when you were 15, huh?! And why did she matter so much, did you father a child with her?!" Ashley yells.

"I did… I just wasn't ready to be a dad…" Trevor says.

"But you had no problem stealing me from _my_ biological father, huh?! Is that why you wanted Brad dead?!" Ashley yells.

"How… how did you know?!" Trevor demands.

"What happens in the dark, must come out into the light." Ashley says.

"I… I wanted to-" Trevor says.

"Bullshit! You never wanted me or him to know the truth, why the hell not?! Did you not think he deserved to be a dad?!" Ashley yells.

"Ash… I was planning… to tell you when you were 18." Trevor says.

"That's bullshit… you never wanted me to know. And to top it off, you went crazy after meeting Claire, hooked up with several different women, left them all with children, abandoned Aiyana in the desert after her mom died in childbirth, killed some of the women, tried to kill Kyle when he was only 10 months old… fuck, Indie doesn't even have a natural heart anymore because hers was damaged from your Meth use!" Ashley yells, Trevor turning enraged.

"I did all that stuff, so fucking what?! Get over it, go build a father daughter relationship with Brad! I stopped fucking caring a long time ago!" Trevor shouts.

"Get over it?! Get over it?! This is something that I can't just forget! You lied to me for my entire life!" Ashley "You know what? Screw you! Here's your fucking stupid bucket list, stick it up your fucking ass and if you want to do us all a favour, just fucking drop dead!" She says, angrily before throwing Trevor's bucket list at him, before storming off.

Ashley ended up at the Klebitz house, finding Carly drinking some herbal tea after eating and managing to keep the food down.

"Have you still got any booze? I fucking need a drink." Ashley says.

"Scott brought a few beers over, he hasn't touched one though and neither have I." Carly says, Ashley grabbing a beer from the fridge and drinking most of the bottle in one go. "Damn and I thought Tommy drinks like a fish… what happened?" She says.

"Basically, he fathered a child when he was 15, told me to get over what he's done to some of his kids and also to get over that he lied to me for my entire life." Ashley says, sitting next to the petite 20 year old on the couch and resting her hand on Carly's stomach. "We'll all keep you safe, kiddo… you'll never have to worry about Trevor." She says.

Carly tried to believe it but she had a feeling Trevor wouldn't leave hers and Johnny's life without a fight…

And that life would include a newborn before she knew it.


End file.
